Opposites Attract and Conquer
by JL ice-pick
Summary: Lame title... Oh yeah. Okay its about two additions to the teen titans who can't stop... bickering... to everyone's surpirse, they get let onto the team. Eventually, it kinda goes into the whole supernatural. Please read and review. First story in FOREVER


Hi! This is ice-pick here. Are you ready for this un-detailed story? Oh no, you have really bad pronounciation… from what I heard, it sounded like a yes. But don't fret my petit ami, all you have to do is change the "ye" to a "nn" and the "ss" to a "oh" so really, it should sound like this:  
Q: Are you ready for this un-detailed story?  
A: No.  
That's much better.  
Disclaimer: May cause nausia, vomiting, exteme highness, suffocation, lack of oxygen, liquid or both, and I do not own the Titans.  
Not recommended for people with weak hearts.

A delicious aroma wafted just in front of his nose…

"Lunch time!" Cyborg yelled as the team rushed to the table.

"Yes! PIZZA!" Beast Boy shouted enthusiastically. Everyone sat down happily and grabbed a slice. Eating eagerly in silence, there wasn't much room for conversation. Unfortunately their late lunch would be interrupted… Beast Boy stopped chewing and stared past Robin's shoulder with his mouth slightly open, luckily he had just swallowed the contents of his mouth. Raven too glanced over his shoulder and looked at Robin with a hint of alarm flickering over her dark eyes as she pointed past him.

"Hiya! I'm Jamie!" A short, wiry girl with brown pigtails stuck out her gloved hand towards Robin. Standing next to her was a slightly taller and just as skinny girl with rosy cheeks, barely visible because of the gentle ringlets that surrounded her face… unfortunately her looks were somewhat spoiled by her worry. Robin leaped out of his seat in alarm and quickly flew into attack/defense-upon-request mode.

"How did you get in? Who are you? What do you want!" Robin demanded, controlling each word and calming down as he regained control of the situation.

Jamie started to roll her eyes but stopped herself as she eyed Robin ready to beat her up, "Through the door like the average person. Jeez. Don't you people even think about locking your doors?" Jamie cocked her head at Robin before looking at the girl beside her.

"Um… I'm Tamika and this is Jamie…" The unannounced girl paused giving Robin time to look them over. Tamika was short (but still taller than Jamie) and skinny with wavy brown hair that fell against her rosy cheeks giving her a sophisticated look. Her gray eyes never broke eye contact with Robin, trying to read his expression. At least she looked normal Robin noted, Jamie on the other hand looked absolutely abstract. Brown hair tied back into pigtails leaving two strands tucked just behind her pointed ears. As lean as Tamika was, her green, slanted eyes were wide and hinted that she knew some secret joke about you, the total opposite of the studying look in Tamika's eyes.

After careful inspection and still no conclusion, Robin asked what was on his mind, "What do you want?"

"Well." Tamika said slowly.

"He looks like he's gonna beat me uuuuuuup… I'm reconsidering…" Jamie muttered in a singsong voice.

"And go where? Its not like you can stroll along the streets of Vancouver. Ok, um… we were hoping to… join the Titans." Tamika sped the words up as if those words could be the worst thing ever said.

"Oh way to chuck that in quickly." Jamie remarked.

"Glorious! More making of the friends!" Starfire smiled warmly as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Wait," Raven spoke up, "You're going to have to do more than look different and use comebacks."

"Oh we can do more than that." Jamie replied grinning.

"Well, I guess there really isn't anything to do… but test them." Robin said. He was quite unsure about this decision, especially since it took all of two seconds to decide they were all right, but the Titans were always willing to have new members. He didn't really mind but he was still a little bothered by them showing up unannounced.

"All right so lets go." Cyborg said cheerfully.

"Ooh! I'll bring popcorn!" Beast Boy ran to the microwave.

"Wait. Now?" Tamika looked surprised and worry screwed up her face again.

"Yes! Come friends!" Starfire led them out of the room and everyone else followed, the dim hallway was silent except for the sounds of Beast Boy chewing on his popcorn. Once on the obstacle course Robin began to explain, "Ok so the way this works is we start the timer, you go to the far side of this field where a variety of machined will attempt to… um… dispose of you. Once you reach the other end, come back on the other side. Once you cross this line here," Robin pointed at the red line to his left, "We stop the timer. Time isn't really an issue. Its just for improvement."

"Currently I hold the record." Cyborg added, sending a mocking smirk at Beast Boy.

"I wish you luck!" Starfire waved to them as she sat down beside Beast Boy and joined him in finishing off the popcorn.

"Yeah good luck!" Beast Boy shouted through a mouthful of popcorn. Even Raven seemed to encourage them. Robin patted them on the back, "Good luck, and if you need help we'll stop the course."

"Wait… help? I can die? Oh this sucks honestly! I don't want to die! Dying is so… so final! I really don't think I've sinned over life and I certainly don't deserve dying 'cause I only just bought that mp3 player and that would be such a waste of money. Although if I were dead I suppose-" Jamie's ranting got cut of by an expressive slap from Tamika.

"You were going on again." She said tonelessly.

"Oh thank god you didn't just TELL me because a slap is so much more efficient." Jamie whined, rubbing her cheek.

"Are you ready yet?" Robin asked, amused at the reactions between the two friends.

"Yep." Tamika said confidently.

"Hell YEAH!" Jamie replied a little more enthusiastically.

"Ok… go!"

Damn I love these cliff hangers… don't worry, I have it aaaallll written down on the laptop, I just like keeping you in suspense… Anyways, please read and review… I got really good reviews for the "Freak Kinda Like Me" and they honestly got me working on it… Don't worry by the way, I'll update very soon


End file.
